


BNHA AUs one shot fics (cause why not)

by SilentKnight369



Series: BNHA AU Ideas, One Shots and Occasional Full Fics [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dadzawa, Deaf Bakugou Katsuki, Deaf Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, F/F, F/M, General Education Department Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Kirishima Eijirou, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilantism, Villain Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Midoriya Izuku, and Yamadad, ward of UA Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight369/pseuds/SilentKnight369
Summary: I do not own BNHA or any other fandom that might be included in this.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: BNHA AU Ideas, One Shots and Occasional Full Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634839
Comments: 17
Kudos: 214





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BNHA AU - Ficbit Compilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678813) by [heyhamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhamlet/pseuds/heyhamlet). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own BNHA or any other fandom that might be included in this.

This is a list of one shot ideas for the fic AUs already posted in the previous AU fic. If there is a specific one you would like to read please comment it below, any of your own one shot ideas about the AUs written int he previous fic are similarly welcome.

> **13.** Class 1-A's reaction to one of them meeting Midoriya 'cryptid' Izuku
> 
> 13\. Shinsou and Midoriya scarring people out of 'their' corridor
> 
> 33\. Izuku comes clean about the story behind his eye after training to the Yamazawa's
> 
> 36\. Meeting Eri
> 
> 95\. Shouta and Hizashi are obvious while their fellow teachers remain oblivious
> 
> 95\. Awkwardness and hilarity at the licensing exam
> 
> 139\. ~~Izuku turns, Aizawa is there~~
> 
> 13\. Mic's POV
> 
> 8\. ~~E class quirks~~
> 
> 8\. Aizawa's suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers in bold are one shot ideas suggested by others.


	2. Going Yokai AU: Izuku's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 139.

Aizawa is not the most approachable person, he knows this. It's for this exact reason that the problem childs reaction to him is so confusing. The boy without any apparent reason to do so had instantly warmed to him and didn't that make something inside him warm at the thought.

The thing was that he'd taken to him quicker and with far more ease than he was any of his classmates and Aizawa couldn't figure out what was so different about him from them. It wasn't that he was a teacher or an adult as he had seen the boy full bodily flinch everytime Mic barged in for English class. But the only other difference between him and his students was that he was a yokai. A nekomata to be specific. But it wasn't like the problem child knew that, if he did he would be running for the hills not smiling warmly at him in the mornings and halls between classes.

His confusion had only mounted as the year continued. He had run into the problem child several times in his cat form and had received the same smile he did every morning. The greenette would stop what he was doing to approach and always asked before petting him. It was strange, he was strange.

Then the training camp happened and somehow despite the mess of the villain attack and constant training before hand Midoriya had found the time to grow close to the young Waterhorse boy, a feat which had shocked the Pussycats as much as it had him. He's not sure when or how it happened and he doesn't know how he missed it, he hadn't been that distracted even if he had had to explain to the Wild Wild Pussycats about the existence of yokai, a taxing and lengthy conversation in itself. He'd had to wait until they were at the hospital before he got around to telling Kouta what he was. But the young nekomata had taken the news extremely well, no tears or denials, nothing. Almost as though he had already gotten it all out of his system.

Then of course there had been the Eri situation. It wasn't exactly surprising that she was a yokai even knowing only a fraction of the abuse she had gone through to make her that way. What had surprised him was his problem child's closeness with the little kitsune. It shouldn't have he supposed seeing as he was on of the two people to discover Eri in the first place but even so not even Togata was as close to the girl as Midoriya. Aizawa was once more in charge of informing another child of their species change and again she took it extremely well. He hadn't expected tears anyway but she had listened to him talk as though she had already known. But she couldn't have because neither Overhaul or any of his men had any knowledge of yokai or her change.

It's a little under a month after the raid and Sir Nighteye's death that Aizawa begins to connect the dots. It was a leap to assume that Midoriya could see yokai after all the ability was exceptionally rather with only maybe 1 or 2 born with the ability a century. But frankly it was the only viable theory he could come up with. That doesn't mean he was expecting to quite literally bump into the very person he had been thinking about in the hallway. He moves to apologise but one look at the problem child has him paling. He drags the near limp form of the boy to a thankfully close storage closet that he had claimed for napping in.

The kid sinks immediately to the floor shaking and breathing hard. But most worryingly his form is flickering. He knows what that means, he knows he's to late to stop the change but tries anyway. He's failing the flickering only growing more rapid a more solid shape forming though he can't yet tell what it is. At this point all he can do is talk the kid though the change and try to even out his erratic breathing.

When it's over there is a large deadly green snake coiled tightly in on itself in front of him. He shifts into his cat form in an attempt to convey some form of comfort to the newly turned hebi. It takes a while for Midoriya to cal down and even longer to stop accidentally slapping himself in the snout with the end of his tail whilst trying to shift back into his human form. He finally figures out and Aizawa braces himself for a cacophony of questions and queries but is thoroughly blown out of the water when the kids initial reaction is,

_"Wow... Well that was wicked, not having any arms is gonna take some getting used to though."_

Aizawa is understandably shocked.

_"Problem child. What the hell?"_

_"Uhh it's kind of a long story..."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

So Midoriya explains. Tells him about meeting yokai for the first time and how they defended him when no one else would. All at once things click together for Aizawa though his story and transformation both raise many questions that he is quite frankly dreading the answers to.


	3. Assassination Classroom Crossover AU: Extra Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quirks of E class in this AU.
> 
> 8.

Akabane Karma – _Predator (can see a persons weakness’ by looking at them, doesn’t work through video, has the physical mutation of slit-like pupils)_

Isogai Yuma – _Dragonfly (a physical mutation, has antennae coming out of the top of his head and has transparent blue-green dragonfly wings on his back)_

Okajima Taiga – _Snapshot (allows him to take a mental picture of something, transferable onto paper via touch)_

Okano Hinata – _Dodge (a slight premonition quirk, lets her know of danger giving her enough time to dodge a hit)_

Okuda Manami – _Immunity (is immune to poisons, paralysis and sleeping agents of any kind)_

Kataoka Megu – _Gills (physical mutation on her neck, however she can still breath air just fine)_

Kayano Kaede – _Chameleon (can change her hair and eye colour, useful in her career)_

Yukiko Kanzaki – _Passive (allows her to keep a clear and calm mind)_

Kimura Masayoshi – _Quickstep (minor speed quirk)_

Kurahashi Hinano – _Tamer (is able to train animals to do what she wants, similar to Kouda of class 1-A’s quirk however she cannot speak or understand animals)_

Shiota Nagisa – _Wavelength (empathy, allows him to tune into and amplify or null a persons emotions, only works if the person already feels that emotion to some extent)_

Sugaya Sosuke – _3D (can make any object he draws real, doesn’t work on living things)_

Tomohito Sugino – _Lock on (never misses a throw, only works on thrown objects)_

Takebayashi Kotaro – _Stats (is able to see the statistics of things such as the likelihood of success or failure in certain tactics)_

Chiba Ryunosuke – _Blind sight (was born with his quirk, is blind but has the ability to see by ‘seeing’ the heat energy of those around him, object as suck are harder for him to ‘see’)_

Terasaka Ryoma – _Scales (can produce bronze scales over his body wherever he chooses to)_

Nakamura Rio – _Shrill (voice quirk, can produce a high pitched shriek that knocks out an opponent, only works on a couple of people at a time)_

Hazama Kirara – _Spring (is able to cause plants and flowers to bloom early, can sprout plants from seeds if she tries, is not found of her quirk at first)_

Hayami Rinka – _Polarity (can control the polarity of metal objects)_

Hara Sumire – _Astral projection (can make multiples of herself, more than two and her original self falls unconscious, skin has a slight shimmer to it)_

Fuwa Yuzuki – _Summon (can summon small or light weight objects to her)_

Maehara Hiroto – _Attract (people feel pulled towards him)_

Mimura Koki – _Spikes (simply allows him to produce spikes across his body, has several spikes constantly protruding from his head)_

Muramatsu Takuya – _Mute (blocks of a persons senses for a time)_

Yada Toka – _Fluidity (body is able to shift itself in order to dodge or bend easier, makes her more flexible)_

Yoshida Taisei – _Sleep (causes people to fall unconscious with a touch, five finger activation needed)_

Midoriya Izuku – _Quirkless_

Ritsu – _Is an AI so technically quirkless_

Horibe Itona – _Sync up (can merge his mind with any electronics that he has a hand in building)_

Karasuma Tadaomi – _Durability (bounces back quickly from drugs and toxins, is able to physically push himself further than most, less susceptible to injury)_

Korosensei – _Quirkless_

Jelavic Irina – _Hypnosis (allows subtle control of anyone she remains in physical contact with)_

Lovro – _Night vision (can see even in total darkness)_

Red Eye – _Ricochet (can hit a target by rebounding the bullet off of the environment)_

Smog – _Toxic (his blood is green and poisonous)_

Grip – _Crush (minor strength quirk, focused only on his hands)_

Gastro – _Gourmet (can identify the ingredients in any dish and replicate_


End file.
